Project Hakaisha
by Gen the DJ
Summary: When the JLF gets desperate, they make a mechanical killer and send it to destroy Britannia. Not good at summaries and I apologise for that.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys. I would like to say that this is my first work of fan fiction. Any reviews would be great and thank you for supporting me.**

"Sir, the Britannians are attacking!" Said a man in a gray uniform "Shit! Man the defenses, Rally the troops, and page weapon design! Tell them to finish the Hakaisha and hide it! We can't let it fall into Britannian hands!" Responded a similarly dressed man "Yessir!"

Outside a man in a fifth generation Knightmare Frame call a Southerland smirked. "Do they really think that they can defend against the mighty Britannian Empire?" He asked. "Lord Jeremiah, We've spotted a small convoy headed towards the city. Shall we pull away and stop them or continue our assault?" 'What are they trying to pull' "Stop them immediately. I'll take over for you." "Yessir." Just then an escape hatch exploded out of the compound the JLF had taken over and flew towards the forest to the east. 'Must be some Eleven trying to save themself. No matter. We'll get to them later."

Meanwhile in the compound: "Hakaisha Launched! The A.I. should be able to take over now." said a man in a lab coat "This better work, because if it doesn't, our sacrifice will mean nothing." And with that, the Britannians broke though the walls.

**A.I. CONTROL: 100% SECONDARY MISSION: DESTROY BRITANNIA AND ALL OF ITS SUPPORTERS. PRIMARY MISSON: FIND BASE OF OPERATIONS. FIVE ENEMIES DETECTED: INITIATING STEALTH MODE: ENGAGED. **And the machine designed to look like a human and destroy Britannia,headed towards the city.

Time skip 5 hours

* * *

The Hakaisha walked down the streets of the Shinjuku Ghetto, completely unnoticed by the others. It's A.I. was currently looking for a target to rob. It needed a place to stay, and after all, everything costs money. It finally found the perfect target, a middle aged man with a large wallet, no weapons, distracted, and he was a Britannian. He was also in a dark ally yelling at some Japanese. If Hakaisha was able to feel, it would be figuratively jumping for joy, as literally doing so would be strange, and blow its cover. It crept up behind him and heard "That'll teach you to mess with a Britannian. Eleven scum!" he turned around and was caught off guard by Hakaisha standing behind him. "What're you look'n at?" the man asked rhetorically. To his surprise, Hakaisha answered "My pray." in a cold monotone. It then quickly activated its close range wrist blades and stabbed him once in the neck, killing instantly and without a sound. Hakaisha took the man's wallet, getting rid of the I.D., and then retracting its blades.

Looking around for witnesses it saw a man with fear in his eyes. Doing the logical thing, it broke the man's neck and ran.

Time skip 1 day

* * *

After finding an apartment the day before, Hakaisha went through an arms test and upkeep. It activated its wrist blades, shot all four round types (Explosive, normal, scatter-shot, and super-charged) of his mini experimental arm-mounted Raikou cannon, and found that his magnetic shield only protects from small metallic objects. Its plating was also lackluster and is unable to take large amounts of damage. Suddenly its door was kicked in and three Britannian soldiers stood in the doorway about to shoot. Acting fast, Hakaisha activated its magnetic shield and scatter-shot on its Raikou. Its shield deflected the bullets, then, as they were reloading, it fired the scatter-shot killing all of them with one electric blast.

**I know its short but its just the intro. Future chapters will be longer. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hakaisha ran down the dark alleyways to avoid detection. It eventually found a building with Britannians out of Sutherlands. 'If I can take out one of these men, I can steal his armor and destroy them form the inside.' the logic chip produced to the A.I.'s CPU. It hid and stealthily crept up behind one, but then blood spatted on it, as the group of soldiers all simultaneously killed themselves. Revealed in front of the bodies was a Britannian schoolboy, with a green haired girl laying down in a pool of blood next to him. Hakaisha quickly drew the Raiko, but was then interrupted by a change to its missions. The coding now read: **PRIMARY MISSION: SERVE LELOUCH vi BRITANNIA. NO SECONDARY MISSION FOUND.**

Suddenly a Sutherland burst in and a woman's voice "What happened here! Answer me boys!" The schoolboy answered, before the Hakaisha could activate the Raiko and fire a super-charged shot: "I order you to come out here at once!" "Who the hell do you think you are to order me around!" "My name is Allen Spacer, my fathers a duke. My I.D. cards in my breast pocket. This is my bodyguard. After you confirm who I am, ill have you take me into your protection." replied the schoolboy. "Keep your hands up in the air! Ill confirm you I.D!" said the woman coming out of the Sutherland. "Now then, and your Sutherland over to me." commanded Lelouch. Strangely enough, the woman handed over the key to the Knightmare. This action almost broke the Hakaisha's logic chip, as people in power do not obey those who have none. "Follow me." He said to the Hakaisha. It followed and attached to the Knightmare with the two grappling-hooks inside the shoulders of the Hakaisha. Lelouch did a double-take as the seemingly normal boy shot two grappling-hooks and latched onto the Sutherland's head. Lelouch quickly got into the Frame and started it up, thinking 'Dear god! What have I ordered into my servitude!'

The battle went by fairly quick. Lelouch commanded the Japanese with the skill of a master tactician. All went well until a single white unit showed up, destroying the Sutherlands with ease. From the small amount of data Hakaisha was able to collect, it found that the white Knightmare has an energy shield, up-graded slash harkens, gun, armor, and increased mobility. The Knightmare turned to Lelouch's Sutherland and quickly scaled the building. It attacked, but Hakaisha quickly fired a super-charged bullet, sending an electrically charged bullet straight at the white Knightmare's shield, sending bolts of electricity everywhere, giving Lelouch just enough time to escape the building, but almost destroying the Riako in the process.


End file.
